


From Now to Eternity

by Sakubato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakubato/pseuds/Sakubato
Summary: When harry and Hermione visit Godric's Hallow, Harry speaks to his Parents graves and finds new hope.





	From Now to Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I own nothing but the story

From Now to Eternity

 

“Harry, I think it’s Christmas Eve.” Hermione whispered, “You can hear them singing carols in the church.”

Harry looked up towards the church at the end of the lane.  It was an old building but well taken care of.  He could see the steeple and the graveyard beyond the beautiful stained glass windows at the sides of the building.  The graveyard…

“Do you think they might be there?” He asked quietly.

"It’s possible,” Hermione admitted, knowing instinctively who he was talking about.  “Would you like to look?”

 “Do you mind?” Harry asked, slightly embarrassed.  “I’ve never…”

 “Let’s go.” Hermione assured him, pulling him along the lane.

 They entered through the old, wrought iron kissing gate, Harry blushing at the forced closeness.  Passing through, they parted ways, each heading in a different direction, searching the headstones. 

 Hermione passed through the rows slowly, noting a couple of familiar names, but no recent dates.  She paused over one grave in particular, the name partially obscured with age. Ig--tu- Peverell. The name wasn’t familiar, but the mark below it was the same one she’d run across in Beedle’s book.  Shaking herself, she moved on, there were more important things to worry about.

 They searched a few minutes longer, before Harry found them.  He fell to his knees before them, unable to do anything more as the emotions he’d held within him all the years finally freed themselves. 

 Harry heard the snow crunch beside him, and felt her hand on his shoulder, steadying him.  He never moved his gaze, but knowing it was her, knowing she was with him, was enough.  Slowly, shakily, he started to talk to them.

 “Mum, Dad,” His voice rasped, “I hope… I wish you could be here now.  I miss you so much.” His breath came in jerks, “I know I must be a disappointment at times, but I hope I’ve done some things you’d be proud of too.”  His voice trailed off, emotions running raw through him as he tried to find the words he needed to say.  Feeling Hermione’s hand squeeze his shoulder reminded him of something else.

 “This is Hermione,” he told his parents, “She’s the best thing that’s happened to me, ever.” He never saw Hermione’s blush, “She’s Muggleborn, like you mum, and the brightest witch of the age.”  He paused, “She’s also my best friend, my rock, the one I know will always be there for me… She has never left me, never doubted me, even when I doubted myself.”  The words, now that they had started, seemed to just pour from him, like a dam bursting, “She’s never needed proof, never turned against me.  And she’s given up so much for me, she’s taken curses and given up her parents for me.  She even stayed when Ron left us, despite her feelings for him.”  Tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision, “And I feel like such an arse, but I love her for it.” He barely heard the startled gasp beside him, “I know now that I’m cursed, that the bad and the terrible will always find me.  I don’t want to love her, to drag her with me into danger, but she won’t leave and I can’t help feeling more for her because of it.  Does that make me a bad person?  Am I a bad person for wanting her with me, fighting beside me, even though it puts her in danger?  She’s the reason I fight, the reason I keep going.  I can’t be the one who makes her happy, but I can be the one who ensures she lives so she can be happy.” 

Harry broke down, tears falling fast, as he knelt before the graves of his parents.  Arms wrapped around him, and he turned into the embrace.  Hermione pulled him close, holding him as he cried.  She held him, and pushed the logical part of her brain aside.  What she had just learned wasn’t something that you could approach logically, for love was illogical.  She thought back to the choices she’d made, the feelings she’d buried, and knew.

“Mr. and Mrs. Potter,” she spoke to the graves once Harry had started to calm, “you would be proud of your son.” Harry tried to pull back from the hug, but she held him tight.  “At just eleven he saved me from a troll, starting what have been the most terrifying, yet amazing years of my life.  We became friends that day and inseparable for the rest of our lives.  He’s sacrificed so much, put so much of himself out there, that I couldn't help falling for him too.” Her voice cracked, “But he wouldn’t let me in, he wouldn’t let anyone in, because he was afraid.  He was afraid of hurting them, of putting them in danger, but he forgot one thing.” Hermione let Harry pull away slightly, and turned to look into his eyes.  “There are those who love him back, despite the barriers he erects.  People who want him to be happy too.”  She held him in her gaze, letting all the bottled up emotions from the years flow between them.  “He wants me to be happy, and that swells my heart, but he doesn’t realize it’s him that makes me happy.”

“Hermione…” Harry stuttered, flabbergasted, “But… no, we….”

“Harry,” Hermione turned towards his tear soaked face, her voice laced with determination. “If we don’t fight for what and who we love, why fight at all?”  Her right hand came up to cup the side of his face, forcing him to look at her, “We’ve already lost so much Harry; I refuse to lose you too.”

The shock of Hermione bringing her face to his was quickly overcome as their lips met.  It was a soft, sweet kiss, but the emotions and feelings flowing through it were a tsunami.  A bolt of lightning coursed through them, flooding them with emotions long repressed.  They kissed a kiss of promise, of devotion, and of love, kneeling in the snow.

As it ended, though neither wanted it to, Hermione rested her forehead against Harry’s.  They stayed there, each reflecting on the revelations that had been shared.

“I mean it Harry,” Hermione whispered, her voice raw with emotion, “I love you, and I’ll never leave you.”

“Hermione,” Harry sighed, “You deserve so much more…”

“No Harry,” Hermione cut him off, “You don't get to be self-sacrificing here.  We are in this together, from now to eternity, we will be together.”

“Ok,” Harry gave in, “Together, from now to eternity.”

“Good, now let’s go home.”


End file.
